Rockman ZX: Mugen Sailor S
by black-ace-rockman
Summary: this one's another cross fic this time it rockman zx vent will be solo before the zx advent series and sailor moon S so read and review and enjoy this prologue too. chapter 1 updated. discontinued. sorry.
1. Chapter 1

Rockman ZX-Sailor Supers

Hi it's me again the next Rockman x Sailor Moon crossfic is the ZX series and by the way the story takes place before the beginning of the mugen arc of sailor moon S and for the record again I don't own rockman and sailor moon so enjoy reading this prologue and please wait for the first chapter patiently. Thank you Here's the prologue right now.

Prologue:

In the year 25XX before the Model V (W) incident a young boy who is now become the new legend as the new Rockman. This story begins with a young boy name Ban (Vent) who was once a ordinary boy living a normal life when sentinent machines known as Irregulars (mavericks) are terrorizing innocent humans and reploids to start a new war. But one boy must stand and fight those irregular but because of his bravery that really wanted to fight. But he won't fight himself alone he has a partner a blue live metal name model X he was once the legendary irregular hunter known as Rockman X. who fights to protect innocent humans and reploids and to coexist each other for a better peace and his other partner a red live metal known as Model Z he was also once the legendary irregular hunter and also X's Partner as well and finally the four Live metals Are Model H,

Model F,Model L and Model P they are also to be as legends as well and also known as the four guardians and they always helping their master Model X because they are Clones From X's DNA. And now the present. Ban was determine to fight to protect the innocent and put an end to what they so called Game of destiny it's a game that rockmans must fight each other to become the king of rockman but ban doesn't want to become king because he want to save the world and protect someone he really cares. after the final battle ban was having doubt that if he can't fight anymore but his sempai named girouette. Appeared as a cyber elf after he risk his life to give model Z to ban and thanks to his words now he's even more determine than before so now he will continue to fight for what he believes.

Two years later:

After the model V incident in the inner city Ban who was now 18 years old and has a long hair like giro now as a new member of the guardians. They are the special forces lead by the commander prairie who was once the missing first commander's sister ciel but her locations where unknown either she's missing or not but she's not alone she has friends like her entire guardian team, her lab researcher fleuve including ban and also her very important prized possession her favorite stuff animal that ciel give to her since she was little and now she grown a fine young girl and a great commander.

At the training room:

Ban was in the training room with fleuve was on the control center while ban training it to master the power of the live metals just to be ready for the next battle in the next country.

Fleuve: ban-san we're ready when you are.

Ban: thanks Fleuve. Let's do it! Model X Rock-On!

Model X: live link established R.O.C.K. system online!

Ban: Rockman Model X ready! X-Buster! *dash x3!* Charge Shot level 1! Charge Shot level 2! Charge shot level 3 Double Charge Shot! *whew*.

Fleuve: good. Now on to the next one.

Ban: right. Model X, Model Z Double Rock On!

Model X and Model Z: live link established R.O.C.K. system online!

Ban: DAAAAH! HOOOAAH! Rockman Model ZX! ZX-Saber Saber Mode! *dash slash*! Spinning jump slash! Triple Slash! Charge Saber! Tenshouzan! ZX-Saber Buster Mode! *fire shots* Charge shot! FIRE! *whew* getting better now.

Fleuve: you want take another training before taking a break ban-san?

Ban: sure.

Fleuve: ok go for it.

Ban: thanks. Model X, Model H! Doouble Rock-On!

Model X and Model H: live link established R.O.C.K. system online!

Ban: DAAH! Rockman Model HX! *dash slash*! *Air dash!* *slash* slash* kougenjin! (sonic boom) Double plasma bit! Double Plasma Cyclone! *whew* time for a break fleuve.

Fleuve: ok ban-san.

Prairie: ah ban. How was your training?

Ban: it's doing great. Still I gotta improving my skills if there's another game of destiny and I said to serpent before I'm not interested to becoming the king I fight for someone I believing for. It's been two years now after we destroyed model V. I could never forget those word that senpai said to me after the battle. But now I'm more determined than before and it's all thanks to you prairie.

Prairie: we all want to thank you ban because you never give up and we never give up that's why we still have hope for humans and reploids to join together for peace. I hope onee-chan would see this…

Ban: don't worry prairie. I'm sure your one-chan will be happy where ever she is and I'm sure you'll be a great leader even now because you believe in me that's why you never give up hope we all here for you always.

Prairie: thank you ban!

Ban: ok then, I'm going back to training let me know if there's an another irregular attacks.

Prairie: ok!

After ban having a talk to prairie, he was headed back to continue to training.

Ban: fleuve I'm back. I'm ready to continue training.

Fleuve: right away ban-san. We're ready when you are.

Ban: thanks. Continue training sequence. Model X, Model F Double Rock-on!

Model X and Model F: live link established R.O.C.K. system online!

Ban: Rockman Model FX! Knuckle Buster! Sodom! (left buster), Gommorah! (right Buster), Double Megaton Crusher! Double Megaton Crusher Fire! Double Ground Breaker! *Whew*.

Fleuve: Good work ban-san but try not to use the ground breaker here next time.

*sweat drops*

Ban: right sorry *sweat drop*. Ok on to the next one. Model X, Model L Double Rock-on!

Model X and Model L: live link established R.O.C.K. system online!

Ban: Rockman Model LX! Since I'm not in underwater I still able to do on land. Halberd! Come on Out Ice Dragon! That should do it for LX for now.

Fleuve: ok ban-san on to the last one.

Ban: right. Model X, Model P Double Rock-on!

Model X and Model P: live link established R.O.C.K. system online!

Ban: NIN! Rockman Model PX! Kunai edge! Shadow dash! Shuriken! Barrier! NIN! Radarscope! *whew* that's that.

Fleuve: great job ban-san you master all the livemetals except one.

Ban: oh right Model O. by the way is model O there?

Fleuve: yes right here.

Ban: alright let's do it

Model X: ban are you sure you can handle the power of model O?

Ban: don't worry if I mastered the other live metals why not model O. well need it if we're in a tight situation.

Model X: ok if you say so. Let's do it.

Ban: right. Model X, Model O Double Rock-on!

Model X and Model O: live link established R.O.C.K. system online!

Ban: nngh! DOOOAAAHHH! HAAAAAH! Rockman Model OX!

Model X: ban are you alright?

Ban: yeah. I'm ok I manage to endure it but it's perfectly fine now alright begin training!

Model X: ok.

Ban: *inhale* *exhale* OX-Saber! Triple Slash! Charge saber! OX-Buster Charge Shot! O.I.S. system on! Woooooaaaah! I'm still fine. Ryushouzan! (dragon upper slash) (I just made that name up so don't ask) Shock Blade! Double Charge Shot! Double Charge Wave! Arc Blade! Earth Crusher! Earth crusher Level 1 messenko! Earth Crusher Level 2 Rekkoha! Triple Slash,Shock Blade, Ryushouzan combo! *huff* *huff* *whew* that's some power but I'll need it just in case. Looks like my training is done now I gotta get some rest

Model X: good idea after you training so hard you deserve it.

Ban: thanks fleuve I'm going to take a rest.

Fleuve: ok ban-san great job.

Ban: *whew* I'm beat after I training so hard I had a feeling I'm becoming stronger every minute right model x?

Model X: right you got training so hard for the last three hours. So have a good rest.

Ban: thanks model X.

After his training to master the live metals ban now resting in his room until he'll get a emergency call from prairie.

Meanwhile:

Somewhere in a dimesion between time and space. A woman who was a teenager with a long dark brown hair wearing a black and white sailor unifiom and black boots with a heart shaped on top long staff garnet orb. This person identified as Sailor Pluto Also known as Meioh setsuna the guardian of time. Who is seeking the next rockman from another time after the last battle against the dead moon circus. She knows that an another new threat will appear since she take hikari netto and back to their future time knowing she will ask his help again someday. And just now Pluto has saw an another hero in an another time.

Pluto: hmm. Knowing the next new threat will come since I take the hikari twins home after their last battle. I'm a little happy to see the twins again someday. I found it. The next hero who will help the senshi to fight. Ok I'm heading it right away.

And so sailor Pluto found the next hero to help the senshi to fight and that is none other than ban in the year 25XX where she headed right now.

At the guardian base airship:

At the command center the crew are always on the work to monitoring irregular attacks while prairie resting inside her room containing stuff dolls of cyber elves with two posters hanging on a wall that was the legendary red warrior zero and her sister ciel. after a long day of being the commander even though she could get tired sometimes she never back down on helping innocent lives that's why she is devoted because of her sister's own way for true peace throughout the world.

*WARNING*! *WARNING*! A emergency alarm has alerted at the guardian base.

Navigator 1: prairie taicho (commander)! Please come to the command center immediately!

Prairie: What is it! Status Report!

Navigator 2: there's an unknown energy has been detected!

Prairie: where!

Navigator 3: here inside the guardian base!

Prairie: the guardian Base!

Navigator 2: yes. It's coming in closer!

Prairie: Call ban right away!

Navigator 1: roger! *beep* ban-san emergency please come to the command center immediately!

Ban: ! Roger! *arriving to the command center* prairie I heard you signal what's wrong!

Prairie: ban we got an intruder her in the guardian base!

Ban: here! But where!

Prairie: I don't know but they said it's an unknown energy and it's coming in closer.

Ban: unknown energy! I'm on it!

Ban was prepared to battle the intruder inside the base when suddenly a light flashes so bright they can't see who it is. After the flash of light stop they saw a woman with a black and white sailor uniform and black boots. They can't tell if she's a human or a reploid. So they asked to this mysterious visitor.

Guardian Soldier: who are you! And how did you get into our base!

Prairie: Wait! Put down your weapon. It's all right.

Guardian Soldier: yes taicho.

Prairie: hello my name is prairie I'm the commander of the guardians and you are?

Pluto: hello my name is sailor Pluto and I came from the present time period.

Prairie: eh! The present!

Pluto: that's correct I have an ability to travel through time in different dimensions. I would like to speak to this young man.

Ban: that's me right? My name is Ban what can I do for you?

Pluto: you see my friends are in danger to this new threat if they can't fight it alone. That's why I need your assistance. Can you help us?

Prairie: what do you think ban?

Ban: from what she told about that I'd say I'll go help her after all what sempai told me I can't back down if someone needs help.

Prairie: you're right go for ban well be waiting your return.

Ban: thanks prairie I'll never break a promise ever again. I will come back one I help her friends.

Ban: Pluto-san I'm ready to help you and your friends!

Pluto: thank you ban-san. Shall we go right now?

Ban: yep. I'm ready. I'll see you guys later.

Prairie: be careful ban.

Fleuve: take care ban-san well be waiting for your return!

Pluto: alright let's go

Ban: right.

As Sailor Pluto uses her staff it begins to glow sending the two into the present time in Juban, Tokyo (aka crystal Tokyo). What new adventure ban awaits in the Present? Will he able to help the senshi in time. Well find out in the first chapter to this story. So see you next time guys and also read and review to this prologue thanks.


	2. not update please read

Just announce to everyone to see which girl will be ban's girlfriend?

Just send me a personal message or revie this chapter to vote I'll update it soon if anyone got the most number of votes so vote now.

Who will be ban's girlfriend?

Ban x rei?

Ban x makoto?

Ban x ami?

Ban x makoto?

Ban x setsuna?

Ban x hotaru?

It's your choice so vote now and thanks.


	3. Chapter 12

Rockman zx: mugen sailor s

Hi guys sorry to keep you waiting I still doing some stuff to do so I'm ready to upload chapter 1 so enjoy.

Chapter 1: premonition to the worlds end! Legendary red warrior and new mysterious warriors appears!

ban's POV:

ban has arrive to tokyo in present time with setsuna civilian clothes and he was awe that it was his first time in a different world in a different time.

ban: wow! So this is the present time, it's so peaceful, I guess there are all humans here before reploids in the future we're created.

setsuna: yes. It is peaceful but a new threat will rise and that's why I need your help with my friends ban-san.

ban: right, I understand. And by the way how do we find your friends setsuna-san?

setsuna: don't worry you'll meet them soon, but for now I'll take you to a friend of mine you can stay with her in her place.

ban: ok lead the way please.

setsuna: right, follow me then.

As ban lead setsuna to her friend's place while taking on their walk to their destination, setsuna asking ban about what is a reploid.

setsuna: ban-san can I ask you a question?

ban: sure what is it?

setsuna: what is a reploid that you mentioned it earlier?

ban: well… how to put this… it's an android that was created to be like a human and it can do completely to it's own free will.

setsuna: own free will?

ban: yes. Just like prairie she's a reploid from 100 years ago.

setsuna: she was a reploid 100 years ago? *said in shocked*

ban: yep. Even me i was shocked that she was a reploid when I first met her like I was 15 years old back then and she has a older sister but she was a human and she also created the live metals but now nowadays you see i'm a humanoid as you know now

setsuna: you are a humanoid?

ban: yes. its because reploids and humans have eventually become one and the same due to Reploids being given human mortality and humans getting cybernetic implants. This has blurred the lines between humans and Reploids so much that the entire race , while the other with the red triangle on its forehead is a reploid.

setsuna: is that even possible?

ban: yes.

setsuna: I see. And what is a live metal?

ban: a live metal is a substance that stores the data (eg. personality or battle data) of a reploid or human, and can be created by more than one process. It was created by prairie's sister after the war ended 100 years ago. the live metal uses rebirth of crystallized knowledge syster or R.O.C.K. system for short in order to transform into a rockman.(a/n: i use this from wikipedia) When going rock-on the livemetal becomes the user's living armor and gives it's abitily of whom it was based upon on the livemetal you choose.

*model x appears*

ban: this blue livemetal is model x he was my first livemetal and my partner.

*model z appears*

ban: and this red livemetal is model z it belong to my sempai that he gave me before he passed away it's a memento that he gave it to me and of course model z lend me his strength to go double Rock-on.

setsuna: double rock-on?

ban: yep, I fused with model x and model z to transform into model zx. It was my first try to fused two livemetals and I manage it to endure it.

sestuna: is it painful? *said in a worry face*

ban: yeah, it was but I get used to it because my sempai told me not to give up I still have to protect everyone, that was his last words before he passed away. But thanks to his words I still have the task to do everything i can that there will be peace when the war is over.

setsuna: I see. So you really did save everything with the power of the live metals you have.

ban: yep.

And after their conversaiton, they arrive to a nice house where her friend lives and ring the door bell.

*ding dong*

makoto: coming! *opens the door*

When makoto opens the door she sees friend setsuna and a young boy his age is 18, has emerald eyes, his long green hair like giro, his blue jacket open, his white pants and blue shoes right in front of him (surely makoto has always said that everytime when she sees a cute or handsome boy met reminds of her senpai) it like she's having an another first crush.

setsuna: hello kino-san.

makoto: ah! setsuna-san hello, and who is this with you?

setsuna: this is ban-san he's new here, and ban-san this is kino makoto-san. can you let him stay with you?

ban: nice to meet you makoto-san.

makoto: n-nice to meeto you ban-san. *damn he's soo cute* said in her thoughts.

setsuna: um… makoto-san?

makoto: *gasps*! oh! Sorry, you can stay here ban-san.

ban: right. *sweat drop*

setsuna: ban-san I must go now, I'll come visit you and the others sometime.

ban: *nodded* ok I'll see you later then.

setsuna: alright kino-san I'll see you later and I'm sure you're having a crush to ban-san already.

makoto: s-s-setsuna-san!

setsuna: *giggle* bye bye.

makoto: bye bye. Come on in ban-san.

ban: nice place you live here makoto-san.

makoto: thanks.

ban: you live here alone?

makoto: yes. my parents gone abroad to go to work, so i live here alone.

ban: i see. are you lonely here without your parents?

makoto: no. I have friends to hang out with, and right now I was about to go to my friend's house for study group at school you wanna come along with me?

ban: sure. Are your other friends are there as well?

makoto: yes. They will be there.

ban: ok lead the way.

makoto: right. Let't go.

As ban and makoto headed to their friend's place for a study group, and makoto was wearing normal clothes when they left out at their house which ban lives with her. When they arrive, ban saw a shrine and an traditional Japanese house that ban has seen it for the first time.

ban: so this is where your friend live?

makoto: yes. Come on let's go in.

ban: *nod*

makoto: ah! Ban-san you should take off your shoes before we go in, we don't want shoes inside the house to be dirty.

ban: oh ok.

As ban and makoto enter their friends house with their feet on, they arrive at a living room with other girls who were studying for their tests at school.

makoto: hello.

ami: ah makoto-chan hello.

minako: and who is this cute bishounen with you! (a/n: translated: pretty boy)

makoto: this is ban-san setsuna-san's friend.

rei: setsuna-san came?

makoto: yeah he lives with me now.

ami,minako, and rei: eeehhh? *Said in shock.*

minako: did you ask him where he was from?

makoto: w-well… not yet.

minako: damn it! you're too slow!

makoto: well I can't help it! He just so cool!

ban: um… makoto-san?

makoto: eh…? ah! Sorry I forgot to introduce you to them! Can you introduce yourselves to him please?

minako: oh ho… you're blushing cause when you look at him you always remind him of your senpai! Hehehe!

makoto: i-i-i did not…! ok i admit it! I just can't help it ok!

minako: yeah yeah. anyway nice to meet you ban-san I'm aino minako I'm the goddess of beauty and love! if you want some advice just ask me *wink*.

ban: y-yeah nice to meet you *sweat drop* *goddess of beauty? Does she know what love means*. Whispered in his mind.

ami: i'm mizuno ami nice to meet you ban-san.

ban: nice to meet you too.

rei: hi i'm hino rei nice to meet you *feel free to hesitate to ask one of us and we'll be glad to help you out* whispered to ban.

ban: yeah thanks and nice to meet you too.

ami: anyway let's continue to study.

makoto: right. and ban-san if you need anything just ask.

ban: i will thanks.

end of ban's POV:

rei's POV:

Somewhere in her dream rei had a vision that the end of the world has started and rei saw everything turning into darkness and the people we're turned into statues including the sailor senshi she was just alone looking horrible as the darkness coming towards the city.

rei: the end of the world has started… anyone, somebody please help!

all hope was about to lost but suddenly a glowing light appeared and there are three of them right behind her.

rei: are you the messiah? Please wait!

*awake from her dream*

rei: *gasp* *huff* irk! usagi… when will you gonna wake up and study right now! yelled at usagi sleeping.

usagi: ahh! what! who! where!

ami: seems you finally wake up usagi-chan.

usage: yeah sorry I can't help it. *yawn* *stare at ban* hmm? Who is this?

minako: this is ban-san he lives with makoto-chan right now.

usagi: uso! (no way) usagi gawked.

ban: well you seem to be wake up.

usagi: yeah. I'm tsukino usagi by the way nice to meet you.

ban: nice to meet you usagi-chan.

rei: usagi don't forget to study because the test is coming up you know.

usagi: I know already sheesh, even if we study together those battle with the enemies are always in our way!

ban: enemy?

usagi: ah! Well…

makoto: it's a long story but right now we all going to study for the upcoming tests. By the way ban-san do you go to school?

ban: well… let's just say I have a job already.

minako: really? What job?

ban: well my job is to deliver packages to clients even sometimes in dangerous places as a transporter.

girls: eeeeehhhh? *they gawked*

rei: is that true?

ban: yeah actually it was my only job since I was 15 years old.

ami: eh? is that even possible to get a job if your 15 years old?

ban: yeah but it's a long story but i'm 18 years old now, I would like to tell you more about me but you guys should study for now.

rei: ban-san is right we have to study right now.

makoto: that's right. Thanks for the reminder ban-san.

ban: no prob.

end of rei's POV.

ami: what's wrong rei-chan?

makoto: you seem to be worry about having a nightmare.

ban: is there something bothered you?

rei: no, it's nothing… it's just that I had a strange dream.

ban: a strange dream?

usagi: ah! I had a strange dream too.

ban: you do? *sweat drops*

usagi: yep! I went to the hospital because I ate too much ice cream and there… mamo-chan was brought in a stretcher because he ate too much moon cakes! Isn't funny

ban: yeah *sweat drops again* I think.

ami: well this is no time for us to be having dreams like that you know *sweat drop*.

ban: she's right.

makoto: so usagi-chan how was your exam that we had two days ago?

usagi: geh! Well… I don't think I got zero points though…

ami: well were in the ninth grade now, and we have less than a year before high school entrance exams.

usagi: right. *said with a gloom face*

minako: we have to catch up academically, and we're really behind because of our battles.

ami: yeah.

ban: *battles? I wonder if the girls we're really…?* whispered in his mind.

makoto: ban-san are you feeling ok?

ban: hmm? ah sorry got spaced out, i'm fine. like i said you girls good luck on your exams including you makoto-san. *staring at makoto*.

makoto: t-thanks.

minako: ohh ho! he really get's on to you mako-chan!

makoto: t-that's not true he give me a little support that's all!

rei: really?

makoto: yeah really.

ami: now now let's just continue to study.

minako: right…

ban: *chuckle*

meanwhile somewhere in an unknown lab:

an evil scientist created a white seed which it was actually a daimon egg floating right in front of him.

mystery scientist: kaorinite-kun.

kaorinite: I'm here.

mystery scientist: the daimon egg is finally completed! The daimon selects humans with pure hearts and steals it from them.

kaorinite: pure hearts?

mystery scientist: yes, the holy grail that allows the holder to do anything they wish to this world! It will appear when the three talismans are gathered in one place, the talismans are the crystals that contains the pure hearts, because the pure hearts are the chosen ones.

kaorinite: therefore, if we find the chosen ones and get the hold of the talismans…

mystery scientist: we will have the holy grail and the world will be ours!

as the daimon seed flying away from the lab, kaorinite follows it where the seed will be planted first.

the next morning at usagi's school, usage got a test score of five out of one hundred and that's not good for her because she didn't study.

usagi: eehhh! i'm soo dead! this score is really bad no matter how you look at it… i wonder if mom and dad will say when they see this? or worse if I bump into rei-chan that would be even worse.

*bang* usagi and rei got their foreheads bumped in an accident.

usagi: ouuchh!

rei: usagi!

rei: damn it usagi! why can't you watch where you walking, spacing out like that.

usagi: you were spacing out as well rei-chan!

rei: well, i can't blame you for being so down with a test score like that.

usagi: well sorry about that! *usagi said in her mind*

rei: but you got a lot of good traits outside of studying usagi, so don't worry about it.

usagi: ara? (a/n: means oh) you don't like how usually do something like that?

rei: i guess. hey usagi what would be your dream in the future?

usagi: my dream? well i don't know, everything is mixed up. What about you rei-chan?

rei: me? well… a singer-songwriter or a model? aybe a seiyu (a/n: translate:voice actress) or…

usagi: or?

rei: ahhh i can't tell! *slaps on usagi's back* a loving wife to someone i love but i can't say it. *blush*.

usagi: but you just said that earlier ow ow ow.

rei: by the way usagi you said you going to marry mamoru-san someday right?

usagi: geez stop embarrassing me! *blush*

rei: but with a pathetic score like that mamoru-san would be more embarrassed than you.

usagi: geh! that hurt… whispered in her mind while imagining being punch in a comic way.

rei: well studying isn't everything but for the future as well, usagi you should try a little harder for mamoru-san's sake as well so cheer up.

usagi: sheesh! she really talks tough but honestly she want the best for me and our friends as well, thanks rei-chan.

Somewhere in a shrine:

the daimon seed has arrived on a shrine and already planted into a tree and waiting to become a daimon just as rei has arrive at home from school which also where she lives and she didn't feel a presence like it was nothing.

usagi: *sigh* what if rei-chan was right, i wonder if mamo-chan sees this score i don't know how to say to him.

mamoru: that's so horrible…

usagi: yeah he would say…? eh? waah haa! aah! heh heh great weather today huh? *usagi nerviously said to mamoru that she didn't know he was right behind her back*.

mamoru: usako…

usagi: well we're all going to study at rei-chan's house right now.

mamoru: yeah you should do that.

usagi: yeah since we haven't able to study much due to all the battles we've been doing.

mamoru: then it's gonna be lonely a bit, guess we won't be able to go dating for a bit.

usagi: eh? well uh… i don't think you need to go that far…

mamoru: now now, just do your best ok?

usagi: thanks.

mamoru: ok i'll see you later.

usagi: ahh this is tough… usagi said while crying in a comic way again.

at the hino shrine:

at inside the temple rei was performing a chant to see if any prescence nearby but no luck, so she decided to go out to get a fortune tag and tied it up on to a tree.

rei: i hope that everyone will live happily without anything bad happening…

Suddenly a light come from the tree started to glow, it turned into a daimon named mikuji right in front of her that rei was shocked.

rei: what the hell is that! *she yelled to know what is that monster*

mikuji: i shall have your pure heart that worries your friends!

rei: if i fight here grandpa and the other will get involved! i got to go somewhere very safe to fight this monster!

rei: alright now i can fight-! she's fast! ngh I can't move!

mikuji: your fortune is very bad luck!

kaorinite: daimon mikuji, this girl might have the talisman hidden within her take her pure heart!

rei: daimon? pure heart? talisman? what the hell is she talking about?

mikuji: mikuji! *fires a black ray of light to rei*

rei: uwaaa!

kaorinite: it's only a matter of time before we see the results, i should go to see other humans that might have talismans as well.

usagi: i think i'd rather go on a date with mamo-chan instead of studying after all.

luna: no way usagi don't.

usagi: i'll do that right now.

luna: gaah! she's fast! now hold on! you promise to everyone that you should be study didn't you! * luna demands to ask usagi*

usagi: but luna…

luna: if you don't go i'm gonna-!

usagi: geh! alright already sheesh! really luna, you don't understand what a girl feels.

luna: you mean how a slacker feels?

usagi: what the hell? that's rei-chan's voice!

luna: looks like she's in danger! let's go!

as usagi and luna headed to a place where they heard rei's voice, when they arrived they saw the daimon attacking on rei.

usagi: w-w-what the hell is that! *usagi stammered*.

luna: i don't know but you should transform right away!

usagi: MOON CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP!

sailor moon: hold it right there!

mikuji: hmm?

sailor moon: for love and justice! the pretty sailor senshi has arrive! i am sailor moon! i will not forgive you for hurting my pure hearted friend! For the honor of the moon! i shall punish you!

mikuji: hmph! this girl was targeted because of her pure heart!

luna: the target is a pure heart?

mikuji: your fortune is very bad luck!

sailor moon: waaahhh! nngh!

as the battle has started ami,minako,artemis,makoto and ban arrive at the scene where sailor moon was fighting the daimon.

ban: what the hell is that monster! *he demanded*.

makoto: i don't know.

minako: could be another youma!

ami: ban-san please go hide in the tree!

makoto: *she's right ban-san is with us we can't let him see us as the sailor senshi* makoto whispered in her mind. ami-chan is right ban-san please go hide in the tree.

ban: are you sure you girls be alright?

ami: yes!

minako: leave it to us!

ban: alright be careful! *ban hides in a tree*

ami: alright now's our chance to transform and fight!

makoto: right!

mikuji: your fortunes are very bad luck as well!

girls (ami,minako and makoto): wahhh!

ban: shimata! (a/n: translated: oh no or damn it), the girls are in danger but i can't just hide here and do nothing but i got to wait for the right time.

artemis: she's so strong!

luna: she's even stronger than the other enemies last time!

mikuji: now then, what should i do to get rid of you?

*a red rose hits on mikuji's head*

mikuji: who the hell are you! *the daimon demands *

tuxedo kamen: you evil monster! You have caused a riot in the middle of spring! be gone!

mikuji: why you!

tuxedo kamen: now's your chance sailor moon!

sailor moon: right!

ban: *is usagi is really sailor moon?* whispered in his mind again.

sailor moon: moon princess halation!

mikuji: hmph! that won't work on me!

luna: the moon princess halation has no effect! *luna shocked*

mikuji: you have an unlucky day!

sailor moon: aah!

the daimon bite the silver crystal it changes sailor moon back to usagi.

usagi: n-n-no way?

rei: sailor…moon.

tuxedo kamen: usako! nngh! *caught by mikuji*

usagi: tuxedo kamen-sama!

mikuji: finally I can get that pure heart now!

rei: waaah!

usagi: rei-chan!

ban: rei-san! damn it!

girls: rei-chan!

usagi: rei-chan! stay strong!

mikuji: i got the pure heart now, i'm sure the talisman is inside as well.

usagi: give that back! give that back to rei-chan you monster!

mikuji: hmph! who's gonna stop me?

battle theme: determined eyes (rockman zx advent)

ban: I AM!

the daimon and the girls heard a man's voice to see who said that, when they look at it, it was none other than ban himself right in front of the daimon.

makoto: ban-san! *makoto shocked*

ami: ban-san please run away!

ban: sorry girls i won't run away from a fight.

mikuji: hmph! you think that your bravery could scare me?

ban: heh! i'd like to see you try to hit me with your best shot! ban taunting the daimon.

mikuji: don't act brave!

ban: now, model x!

model x: right! *model x appears in front of the daimon and blinds her with a light*.

mikuji: gyahh my eyes!

ban: take that! *tackles the daimon*.

mikuji: nngh!

ban: let's do it model x!

model x: ok!

ban: model x, model z ikkuso daburu rokku… on! (a/n: translate: double rock on)

model x and model z: biolink established! R.O.C.K. system online!

ban: haaah… daaaahhh!

the girls witnessed ban's transformation seeing blue energy fragments become a red-yellow arm gauntlets, his blue jacket became red, blue energy fragments become white leggings and red boots and now his red helmet with wing like horns on the side of his helmet appears with a triangular crystal from front to the back, and as his eyes were about to open, hooooaah! he yelled just as he glows like a sun with his long blond hair appeared become wings like appearance like a warrior angel (a/n: just to be sure to see ban's transformation cutscene from zx advent facing ashe). Then his eyes glowed and finally he pick out a handle that turns into a green energy lance like saber with a hero's pose.

the girls we're really shocked that ban transforms into a crimson warrior they would really want to ask him who he really was later after the battle.

makoto: wow… is that really you ban-san?

ami: he so cool.

minako: he's so handsome!

makoto: minako-chan… *makoto sweat drop*.

mikuji: who the hell are you! * the daimon demands*

ban: *serious glare towards the daimon* you think i'm just a human? think again you monster! i won't forgive you for taking rei-san's pure heart! fighting women is not my style but you unfortunately you're not! i'm a warrior who fights for everyones beliefs and protect innocents from the likes of you! i am rockman!

mikuji: why you!

ban: *dash and dash slash at the daimon* i believe this pure heart belongs to rei-san! *dashed toward rei to return her pure heart*

mikuji: give that back!

ban: heh! too bad it's already back inside of her so now i'm not gonna let you take it from her again!

mikuji: why you!

ban: *evades* too slow!

mikuji: what!

ban: model f double rock on!

the senshi saw ban transforming again but this time it's different they saw him an orange warrior with two huge knuckle busters on his hand.

ban: rockman model fx!

mikuji: I had enough of you!

ban: kurae! megaton kurasha! (a/n: translate: take this megaton crush!)

the daimon was pushed back by the force of the megaton crush towards the wall receiving a heavy damage.

ban: now for the final blow! model z double rock on! rockman model zx!

mikuji: why you! * angrily attacking towards ban*.

ban: zx buster charge shot! fire!

mikuji: aaah! impossible!

The daimon was completely destroyed by the zx buster's charge shot and it turned back into a tree and the daimon seed was released from the tree cracked open and a dark shadow appears and disappear. The girls and tuxedo kamen we're released after mikuji was destroyed and how they saw ban battle in his amazing rockman form complelety amazed and surprised at the same time.

ban: *whew* glad this one is over for today. *walks towards to them*. Are girls alright?

makoto: yeah.

usagi: thanks for saving us.

ban: no prob just helping you guys to fight that monster.

ami: ban-san what are you?

ban: guess i'll explain to you guys later but right now, we have to see if rei-san is alright.

usagi: oh yeah! rei-chan! rei-chan are you alright?

rei: ngh… usagi…?

makoto: looks like she's waking up.

rei: what happened?

usagi: waaaah! I'm glad your back!

rei: usagi…

usagi: are you sure you're alright?

rei: yeah.

ban: are you alright rei-san?

rei: yeah, and you are?

minako: that's ban-san rei-chan he's the one who saved you.

rei: ban-san? is that really you?

ban: yeah that's me.

rei: I see. thanks for saving me. *smiled at ban*.

ban: no prob.

on a top of a tree two mysterious characters saw everything in the battle including ban as rockman.

Who the hell was that guy? The short haired girl asked.

i don't know but this young man has some amazing powers also he's very brave and he said that he would never hit a girl, a true man he was and as if it like that if he was wearing an armor. the long hair said to the short hair girl.

this is no time to be amazed to that guy, but whatever if he gets in our way i'll battle him when the time comes.

artemis: luna are those two are?

luna: they might be… yeah

ban: hmm? *turned his face around staring at a tree* are those two are?

makoto: what's wrong ban-san?

ban: nope it's nothing just my imagination. anyway we should let her rest in her home.

ami: he's right let's go.

usagi: let's go rei-chan.

rei: right.

ban noticing two mysterious figures watching them then they disappeared, as they taking rei to her home as well as the senshi want to get know more about ban by tomorrow. they wondering who are those new enemies and what is a talisman and also what are those two mysterious girls had something to do with the talisman part.

To be continued.

read and review


End file.
